Haru's heart
by Milagros Montero
Summary: The night before traveling to Tokyo, Haruka helps Makoto cope with the insomnia generated by the beginning of a new stage. Fluffy and sweet MakoHaru.


**This fic contain references to "**_**Free**__**！～**__**Sugar Cake**__**Voice CD Haruka & Makoto**_**" and to the sixth episode from the first season, and it could be considered a free prequel of the first chapter of movie "Free! Take Your Marks".**

**Now, the classification. Theorically it could be a K/K+ fic, however there's a subtle reference to drowning so **_**just in case**_**, I classify this as a T fic.**

**Also, I want to apologize for any eventual mistake in the grammar. English is not my mother language and I translated this fic originally written (by me) in Spanish, the language I speak.**

**This fic is dedicated to the user DatHeetJoella. Thank you to write so many beautiful and detailed fanfictions MakoHaru. My best wishes for you, and keep writing wonderfully!**

**I'm not the owner of "**_**Free!**_**". It belongs to Kōji Ōji and Kyoto Animation.**

* * *

Makoto and Haruka enjoyed their last day in Iwatobi before moving to Tokyo to start in their first year of college there, so Makoto was to spend the night at Haruka's home to rest from the bustle that cause his two little siblings, Ran and Ren, and forget about the nervousness that caused him to start this new stage of his life. Makoto loves twins, a boy and a girl, and both are cheerful, outgoing and enthusiastic children, but at times like this it is when Makoto enjoys the poise and tranquility that overflows Haruka, in addition to silence, since the black-haired young man is of few words. After having a lightweight dinner and having played video games for half an hour, the two went to sleep after a long day. Haruka had been sleeping peacefully for fifteen minutes, but Makoto was unable to fall asleep, despite they had to rest well in order to board the plane that would take them to the Japanese metropolis early in the morning. Curled up side by side under the blankets on the same futon, Makoto gently held the shirt that Haruka had on. This was a habit Makoto kept as a child, when they visited each other more often and slept together and little Makoto feared the dark.

The brown-haired young man did not want to wake his friend, but the tension that prevented him from sleeping caused him to unconsciously pull Haruka's shirt with a little more force, which caused the jet-haired young man waked up.

\- Mmm, Makoto what's up? You cannot sleep?

\- Oh Haru, I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. You're right, I can't sleep. Starting this new stage in college and so far from Iwatobi makes me... feel nervous. We will definitely not be in the same university, and Nagisa, Rei and Kou will not be with us either, and...

\- Don't worry Makoto; do you want me to help you sleep? I can slowly count mackerels for you…

\- Hey Haru, traditionally mackerels are not counted, but sheep. But that has not worked for me for a long time. Careless, I will relax enough to sleep.

\- Mmm, I know about a way to sleep...

\- Haru, don't take it badly, but imagine immersed in water while I sleep is not a very good idea for me. Last time I tried it, I had the same nightmare twice during a night.

\- I didn't mean that. I noticed that you are still pulling my shirt, after all this time. That reassures you, right?

\- Eehh well... -Makoto blushes slightly, although Haruka can't see it- when I'm with you, it's a habit I have. It reassures me to know that you are by my side.

\- Makoto, then you sleep badly in your house?

\- Eh!? No, I didn't say that! What I was referring to is that I enjoy your company, and spending nights like this with you is nice, it reminds me of when we were children.

\- I know, Makoto.

\- So, Haru, what is that way to relax you have in mind?

\- Just come closer, lie down here.

Makoto straightened slightly to get closer to Haruka , and at that moment the black-haired young man took the opportunity to gently push him towards himself, which surprised Makoto.

\- Haru, what are you...?

\- Shhh... Don't talk and lie down.

Makoto was silent. Haruka leaned Makoto's head gently against his chest. The back-style swimmer unconsciously accommodated his ear to feel his partner's heartbeat that only swims freestyle. He let out a slight sigh of surprise.

\- What's up, Makoto?

\- Eh? Nothing, I'm fine Haru. It's the first time that... I listen... Well, how to say it, it's so strange. Listening to a heartbeat is not something that is done every day. I really didn't expect that... this was your way to...

\- Would you rather count? I will tell you sheep, if you want.

\- No, leave me a little longer, I'll get used to it...

Haruka let out a soft sigh denoting a subtle smile, and the room fell silent. When perceiving Makoto restless and unable to fall asleep, Haruka remembered a beautiful moment of his childhood, one that was repeated several times: despite the fact that since the kindergarten Haruka had been a very independent child, for his age, and rarely he showed any emotion out of that state of permanent imperturbability, was especially affectionate when her mother or grandmother hugged him. When they gently cradled him against her chest, although it was not time to sleep, Haruka never took to fall asleep while he listen to the heartbeat of one of them. And the sound was so sweet and calm that the child, in itself calm and never made tantrums and never received any attention call for some mischief or for being too restless, slept long naps. Of course, this custom was disappearing gradually as the child grew, and the arms of his mother and grandmother could not stand it any longer, although the sweet memory remained in the memory of Haruka since then.

Although he had thought about letting Makoto hear his heart as a way to relax, he didn't want his best friend to feel more uneasy than he already was. As the strategy of thinking floating in water did not result in Makoto (since this would only sharpen the fear Makoto have of the ocean, and therefore the fear of drowning in it, and hence the nightmares), he was afraid that listening to the sound of a beating heart (even if it was Haruka's) would bother him even more. He gently pushed Makoto's shoulder to assess his mood, but there was no response. It was not until a second later that he felt a slow, deep and relaxed breath coming from Makoto, who understood that the brown-haired young man had fallen deeply asleep in the black-haired's chest. Haruka smiled once more, this time in silence, and in a gesture of tenderness infrequent in him, he proceeded to caress Makoto's hair. Soon it was difficult to Haruka bear the weight of his friend, who had remained laxly sleeping on him, so that, hugging Makoto softly, Haruka accommodated him again next to his chest, while Haruka adopted a new comfortably sleeping position while hugging his childhood friend. Thinking about everything lived in the company of Makoto and what would come, Haruka finally breathed a sigh of joyful satisfaction, and while he finally entered the kingdom of Morpheus after his last day of summer vacations during which he had shared moments of fun with his friends from Iwatobi and Samezuka, the blue-eyed young man like two sapphires covered by the vast ocean had one last thought for that day: "_Makoto. You always read my heart, I thought it was time for you to listen to it as such. Thank you for always being there for me. Good night_".

* * *

**A.N.: My first MakoHaru fic! The idea to write this appeared in my mind since I read some publications in a fanpage of "Free!" in Facebook about how well Makoto and Haruka can read their souls of each other, no words are necessary in their friendship (Haruka is completely in silence all the time, just mumbling simples answers, like "**_**yes**_**", "**_**no**_**", "**_**mackerel**_**" and "**_**I only swim freestyle**_**", most of the times; while Makoto always talk for both, so they are perfectly balanced). They know between them so well that could be spoken about almost telepathic communication, and in some points the anime emphasizes this fact. So, I wanted to play with the idea to mix both meanings of the expression "**_**read the heart**_**/**_**listen to the heart**_**", but in a first time I didn't want publish this. However, after to talk a little bit with DatHeetJoella through Tumblr, she encouraged me to upload this in my Fanfiction account. I'm very thankful to her to cheer me up to publish this fanfic.**


End file.
